Gallery:André Harris
dterb.jpg Cat and her sky store catalog.jpg Cat enjoyin her fake snow.jpg TandreBigShowcase.jpg Tori+andre.jpg kj8i.jpg Andre.jpg Andre.jpeg Tandre3.jpg Tandre.png Coffeenums.jpg Ketchup.jpg Victorious-season-1-24.jpg Candre2.jpg Candre1.jpg ImagesCA3TTJCN.jpg imagesCANNLD2E.jpg imagesCAO6AUYF.jpg Robarazzi2.jpg pianoandre.jpg keyboardandreharris.jpg 36363858.jpg LeonVSAndre.jpg TandreBadeBoriJandre.jpg Bandre.png|link=http://victorious.wikia.com/wiki/Gallery%3AAndre_Harris Boysballetrodre.jpg Candre14.jpg Candre13.png Andrade1.png Candreart12.png Candreart3.png Candreart2.png Candre11.jpg Candre10.jpg Candre1.1.jpg Candre8.jpg Candre9.jpg Candre.JPG Candre6.jpg Pianoandre.jpg Justice-victorious-ping-pong.jpg Andre.jpeg Andre.jpg Candre1.jpg Candre2.jpg Cat and her sky store catalog.jpg Cat enjoyin her fake snow.jpg Coffeenums.jpg Dterb.jpg ImagesCA3TTJCN.jpg ImagesCANNLD2E.jpg ImagesCAO6AUYF.jpg Ketchup.jpg Kj8i.jpg Pianoandre.jpg Robarazzi2.jpg Tandre.png Tandre3.jpg TandreBigShowcase.jpg Tori+andre.jpg Victorious-season-1-18.jpg Victorious-season-1-24.jpg Candre16.jpg Candre15.jpg Normal justjared-guest-victorious-03.jpg large6.jpg Andreprofile.jpg|Andre from his Profile Video 1295120291_5110_full.jpg Victorious-victorious-9940672-500-375.jpg tumblr_lcky8u7IZC1qf7phso1_500.png Normal 002.jpg Saoirse-ronan-daisy-doggy-01.jpg Andrepregnant.jpg Tumblr lh9g5yGG9s1qhw9xxo1 500.jpg Trtrtytrhrhjyhh.PNG Dii.png Candre28.jpg Candre29.jpg Tori-and-Andre-victorious-20031534-800-600.jpg Tumblr lh9g5yGG9s1qhw9xxo1 500.jpg Trtrtytrhrhjyhh.PNG 26788_386914575052_127860300052_3786402_1467208_n.jpg 31789_398280275052_127860300052_4026294_4583675_n.jpg Andre and girlfriend.jpg|link=http://victorious.wikia.com/wiki/Gallery%3AAndre_Harris#gallery-0 BFFT Candre.png CandreBFFT.png Tandrevictorious.png Bandre.png Boysballetrodre.jpg Candre.JPG Jandre5.png Promoandrewithpiano.jpg Victorious-season-1-17.jpg Victorious-season-1-18.jpg Victorious-season-1-25.jpg WokStar.jpg Andrade1.png Andre.jpeg Andre.jpg Andreprofile.jpg Candre1.1.jpg Candre1.jpg Candre10.jpg Candre11.jpg Candre13.png Candre14.jpg Candre16.jpg Candre2.jpg Candre6.jpg Candre8.jpg Candre9.jpg Candreart12.png Candreart2.png Cat and her sky store catalog.jpg Cat enjoyin her fake snow.jpg Coffeenums.jpg Dterb.jpg ImagesCA3TTJCN.jpg ImagesCANNLD2E.jpg ImagesCAO6AUYF.jpg Justice-victorious-ping-pong.jpg Keyboardandreharris.jpg Kj8i.jpg Large6.jpg Normal justjared-guest-victorious-03.jpg Pianoandre.jpg Tandre.png Tandre3.jpg TandreBigShowcase.jpg Tori+andre.jpg Victorious-season-1-24.jpg ANDRELOCK.jpg tumblr_lmxlu2njNv1qid0xqo1_500.gif|Click to see gif. Ipartyleavemakeit.jpg MG 02015.png SOTH01.png Ssssssssssssssssssssssssss.jpg WokStar.jpg A R T T B S.png Robbie's reaction.png Rodre RexDies.png Tumblr lhd28uRRnY1qfy268.gif|gif Tumblr lil4ku5Dk01qeizo5o1 500.gif|gif Sherryandre.jpg Tumblr lnd7in1X6Q1qbb7qqo1 500.gif|gif andreH.jpg Andrés new PP.jpg Freaked Andre.gif|link=http://victorious.wikia.com/wiki/Gallery%3AAndr%C3%A9_Harris Jandrelove.jpg Jandreamazing1.jpg Tumblr lnatqeAjek1qdmq2ho1 1280.jpg Locked-up-abroad-2.jpg Locked up.png P 1.jpg P 2.jpg P 5.jpg 037.jpg Tumblr low96bQFbP1qd8z57o1 500.jpg Tumblr losjgxTsvT1qieo7ho1 500.gif|gif Andre's grandma freaks out.jpg Hahahaha Andre's grandma rocks.jpg another name for bigfoot is SASQUACH!!.jpg IMG 0266.png E (2).jpg tumblr_lpqnu3Jya61qd8z57o2_r1_250.gif|gif tumblr_lpqnu3Jya61qd8z57o5_r3_250.gif|gif AH.png AH1.png AH2.png TGPPSAndre.png Andre's sad story.jpg Again....dont text while eating.jpg 31789_398280275052_127860300052_4026294_4583675_n.jpg tumblr_lq1mvpxiag1r1w66qo4_250.gif|gif Poor André.jpg AndreSSP.png AFO.jpg AndreH1.png AndreH2.png Andre pj's.png Andre performance.png Large685.jpg Large462.jpg tumblr_lssu1s1ocZ1qbhvqdo5_250.gif|gif tumblr_lsq9q0NT6E1qacvnuo2_250.gif|gif tumblr_lrywq4MsOZ1qcqg9so8_250.gif|gif Tumblr luaedrk0eb1qd8z57o7 250.gif|gif Tumblr luaedrk0eb1qd8z57o3 250.gif|gif Tumblr lubauwlUIo1qd8z57o4 250.gif|gif Tumblr lubauwlUIo1qd8z57o2 250.gif|gif Tumblr lubauwlUIo1qd8z57o1 250.gif|gif andre00000.jpg Tumblr lux2b6cLci1r3zt4ao2 250.gif|gif tumblr_lvpfg2xwSV1qar63bo1_400.gif|gif Andre was.....sleeping....jpg All guys (André).jpg Torigc.gif|gif Torigc2.gif|gif Catbunny.gif|gif Catbunny2.gif|gif IMG 1265.PNG IMG 1269.PNG IMG 1270.PNG IMG 1271.PNG IMG 1280.PNG IMG 1281.PNG IMG 1301.PNG IMG 1328.PNG Andrewc.gif|gif Andrewc2.gif|gif Andrewc4.gif|gif Hope Quincy's Birthday Celebration4.jpg Hope Quincy's Birthday Celebration3.jpg IMG 1452.PNG IMG 1453.PNG IMG 1454.PNG IMG 1461.PNG IMG 1482.PNG IMG 1494.PNG IMG 1495.PNG IMG 1496.PNG IMG 1497.PNG IMG 1509.PNG IMG 1511.PNG TandreAHG.png AHG11.jpg AHG12.jpg IMG 1708.PNG IMG 1710.PNG IMG 1712.PNG IMG 1713.PNG Andreshorrible.jpg IMG 1717.PNG IMG 1722.PNG IMG 1724.PNG IMG 1744.PNG IMG 1746.PNG IMG 1748.PNG IMG 1761.PNG IMG 1760.PNG IMG 1757.PNG IMG 1758.PNG IMG 1756.PNG 117.JPG 118.JPG 119.JPG 120.JPG 121.JPG 143.JPG wtch.JPG 030.JPG 057.JPG pt.JPG IMG 1802.PNG IMG 1798.PNG IMG 1797.PNG IMG 1795.PNG IMG 1794.PNG Tumblr m0dbb9qdlX1r8fjbgo1 500.jpg IMG 2022.PNG IMG 2024.PNG IMG 2025.PNG IMG 2380.PNG IMG 2379.PNG IMG 2382.PNG IMG 2386.PNG IMG 2385.PNG IMG 2384.PNG IMG 2383.PNG IMG 2381.PNG IMG 2301.PNG IMG 2304.PNG Andreee.jpg.PNG IMG 2648.PNG IMG 2649.PNG IMG 2650.PNG IMG 2651.PNG IMG 2655.PNG IMG 2657.PNG IMG 2659.PNG IMG 2665.PNG IMG 2666.PNG IMG 2667.PNG IMG 2771.PNG IMG 2712.PNG IMG 2713.PNG IMG 2715.PNG IMG 2742.PNG IMG 2746.PNG IMG 2749.PNG IMG 2751.PNG IMG 2753.PNG IMG 2756.PNG AH.jpg IMG 2887.PNG IMG 2907.PNG IMG 2921.PNG IMG 2923.PNG Egg rolls.png Work star.png IMG 2953.PNG IMG 2955.PNG IMG 2959.PNG IMG 2963.PNG IMG 2964.PNG IMG 2969.PNG IMG 2971.PNG IMG 2973.PNG IMG 3276.PNG IMG 3278.PNG IMG 3286.PNG IMG 3287.PNG IMG 3314.PNG IMG 3315.PNG IMG 3317.PNG IMG 3341.PNG IMG 3360.PNG IMG 3393.PNG IMG 3394.PNG IMG 3395.PNG IMG 3397.PNG IMG 3398.PNG IMG 3401.PNG IMG 3469.PNG IMG 3470.PNG IMG 3474.PNG IMG 3475.PNG IMG 3476.PNG IMG 3477.PNG IMG 3483.PNG IMG 3485.PNG IMG 3486.PNG IMG 3732.PNG IMG 3733.PNG IMG 3735.PNG IMG 3736.PNG IMG 3738.PNG IMG 3742.PNG IMG 3743.PNG IMG 3745.PNG IMG 3746.PNG IMG 3749.PNG IMG 3753.PNG IMG 3754.PNG IMG 3757.PNG IMG 3785.PNG IMG 3818.PNG IMG 3821.PNG IMG 3823.PNG IMG 3832.PNG IMG 3835.PNG IMG 3836.PNG IMG 4091.jpg IMG 5467.PNG IMG 5506.PNG IMG 5509.PNG IMG 5512.PNG IMG 5513.PNG IMG 5514.PNG IMG 5521.PNG IMG 5522.PNG IMG 5526.PNG IMG 5623.PNG IMG 5625.PNG IMG 5630.PNG IMG 5632.PNG IMG 5635.PNG IMG 5891.PNG IMG 5917.PNG IMG 5918.PNG IMG 5925.PNG IMG 6069.PNG IMG 6070.PNG IMG 6071.PNG IMG 6074.PNG IMG 6076.PNG IMG 6077.PNG IMG 6078.PNG IMG 6080.PNG crf128.jpg crf131.jpg crf132.jpg crf134.jpg crf135.jpg crf138.jpg crf141.jpg crf146.jpg crf171.jpg crf172.jpg crf176.jpg crf177.jpg crf180.jpg IMG 6366.PNG IMG 6367.PNG IMG 6368.PNG IMG 6369.PNG IMG 7551.PNG IMG 7554.PNG IMG 7556.PNG IMG 7575.PNG IMG 7570.PNG IMG 7567.PNG Ahg108.jpg Ahg107.jpg Ahg106.jpg Ahg105.jpg Ahg104.jpg Ahg102.jpg Ahg101.jpg Ahg100.jpg Ahg99.jpg Ahg90.jpg Ahg89.jpg IMG 7614.PNG IMG 7613.PNG IMG 7609.PNG Ahg144.jpg Ahg122.jpg Ahg121.jpg Ahg120.jpg Ahg119.jpg Ahg118.jpg Ahg117.jpg Ahg116.jpg Ahg112.jpg Ahg111.jpg Ahg110.jpg IMG 7666.PNG IMG 7662.PNG IMG 7661.PNG IMG 7660.PNG IMG 7658.PNG IMG 7657.PNG IMG 7656.PNG IMG 7655.PNG IMG 7654.PNG IMG 7652.PNG IMG 7651.PNG Andre Wallpaper.jpg IMG 8988.PNG IMG 9032.PNG IMG 9035.PNG IMG 9029.PNG IMG 9027.PNG Tbs99.png Tbs98.png André ouvindo.png André falando.png (2).png André pedindo para Beck fechar a boca.png André falando.png (2).png IMG 8900.PNG IMG 8902.PNG IMG 8903.PNG IMG 8904.PNG IMG 8905.PNG IMG 8906.PNG IMG 8911.PNG IMG 8912.PNG IMG 8861.PNG IMG 8863.PNG IMG 8860.PNG IMG 8859.PNG IMG 8854.PNG IMG 8840.PNG IMG 8818.PNG IMG 8819.PNG IMG 8807.PNG IMG 8731.PNG IMG 8676.PNG IMG 8659.PNG Rodreck11.png Jandre777.png Candreck777.png Borandrepicture77.png Borandre777.png IMG 9454.PNG IMG 9451.PNG IMG 9450.PNG IMG 9449.PNG IMG 9447.PNG Andretheboomman.jpg|Boom Man in the Blonde Squad IMG 9486.PNG IMG 9527.PNG IMG 9525.PNG IMG 9524.PNG IMG 9522.PNG IMG 9521.PNG IMG 9518.PNG IMG 9514.PNG IMG 9508.PNG IMG 9507.PNG IMG 9505.PNG IMG 9685.PNG IMG 9683.PNG IMG 9681.PNG IMG 9680.PNG IMG 9679.PNG IMG 9678.PNG IMG 9677.PNG IMG 9676.PNG IMG 9675.PNG IMG 9674.png André Harris André Harris